Problem: Umaima earns a base salary of $250.00 every week with an additional 15% commission on everything she sells. If Umaima sold $3300.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Explanation: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.15$ $\times$ $$3300.00$ $=$ $$495.00$ We can find the total salary for Umaima by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$495.00$ $+$ $$250.00$ $=$ $$745.00$ The total salary Umaima made last week was $$745.00$.